Susie Q
by samuraistar
Summary: One-shot. A voice from the other side of Susan's cell reaches out to her in the first hours of her imprisonment. Susan/Dr. C friendship


Hi, everybody! The name's **samuraistar**, an avid MvA fan like yourselves! I've come to try my hand at this hilarious movie with a one-shot and see how it works out!

Incidentally, I think someone on YouTube (who's better at making vids than I am) should make a video of Susan to the song "Suzie Q" by CCR, which is used in this fic, and which I don't own.

Warning: There's no action, no romance, no crazy stuff, just Susan freaking out her first day in prison and a fellow prisoner trying to make her feel better. So don't expect any of the crazy cool stuff you've probably read from everyone else, but I do hope you'll like it anyway!

* * *

**Title: Susie Q**

**Summary**: One-shot. A voice from the other side of Susan's cell reaches out to her in the first hours of her imprisonment.

* * *

_"Does anyone ever hear her when she cries?"_—Britt Nicole, _When She Cries_

* * *

_Boom!_

After the heavy close of the cell door, there was no more sound.

No more light.

No more friends.

No more family.

No more Derek.

Now there was only a poster on a cold steel wall, one fluorescent bulb on its last watt, and a 40-foot tall young woman in a fetal position, crying in the corner to break the silence.

_'Why did this happen to me?' _she thought, hugging herself tighter, _'It wasn't my fault that meteor hit me! I didn't hurt anyone! I didn't break any laws! All I wanted to do was get married!'_

"Derek," she whimpered. She wished so hard she was still small enough for Derek to hold her instead of the other way around; he could always make her feel better, but now some jarhead with a jet pack, who was short even for a man, had told her she was never going to see him or anyone else again. Now the only people she'd ever see were him, a blue blob, a fish man, a giant fuzzball, and a British roach with a mustache and a turtleneck.

They weren't her friends. They weren't her family. And not one of them was Derek.

"Derek!" she cried with her hands shoved into her streaming eyes, _"Help!"_

But he couldn't hear her; _no_ one could hear her. No one would come to save her.

She was completely and utterly alone.

"NO!" she screamed long and loud into the floor on her knees, letting her tears fall in giant drops like Alice in Wonderland. "I DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE! I WANT TO GO HOME! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME STAY HERE!"

She continued to lament in this fashion for about 45 minutes, finally ending up back in her corner on her side with her arms around herself, quietly singing "Suzie Q," like her father used to sing when she was a little girl (a _normal_-sized little girl).

_Suzie Q  
Suzie Q  
Suzie Q  
Baby, I love you  
Suzie Q…_

Suddenly she heard a small scrape a few feet from her head and she snapped her eyes open in time to see a cinderblock-shaped section of her wall get pulled further in, like someone was escaping. She stayed where she was with her eyes glued to the hole; after a little while, a black speaker slid halfway out of it, like on any average stereo.

_'Huh?'_ she thought with a weird face. She sat up with her back against the wall.

"Susan?" said a voice, making her jump and shove back harder.

That voice sounded familiar; it sounded like that little roach guy with the British accent. What had the general called him? Dr. Cockroach?

"Susan?" the voice repeated, "Are you all right, my dear?"

_'Wow,'_ thought Susan. He sounded genuinely concerned for her, and when had anyone ever called her "my dear?"

"Uh," she said uncertainly as she knelt by the speaker and tucked her hair behind her ear, "Hi. I-is this Dr. Cockroach?"

"Why, yes," came the answer, "How did you know?"

"I heard General Monger call you that," she said.

"Ah, yes," he said, "You wouldn't have heard of me anyway."

"So, uh," she asked, settling on her knees, "What are you, some kind of human/cockroach hybrid?"

"Well…" he said thoughtfully, "Yes and no. I'm a mad scientist."

"Oh, great," she muttered to herself, "The first contact I've had all day and I get a mad scientist." Out loud she asked him, "So, what happened? Freak experiment get out of hand?"

"Precisely," he said, "I tried to give human beings the same ability to survive that cockroaches have. Needless to say, I tried the experiment on myself and…well, you've seen the results."

"Wow," said Susan, "That's awful." She now sat against the wall beside the speaker.

"It was," he replied a little sadly, "So you see, Susan…You're not alone. I know how difficult it is to adapt to such a change. You've been human your entire life, and suddenly…you're a monster."

Susan noted the soft tone of his voice; he really did understand how she felt. Matter of fact, he probably understood more because she was still human, albeit a giant one. He wasn't even a full human anymore! If anyone deserved a pep talk, he did, but here he was, extending it to her.

"I guess you heard me screaming, huh?" she said self-consciously.

"Well," he hesitated, "You can't overthink it. It's quite understandable."

"How do you do it, Doctor?" she asked, "How do you keep from going crazy in a place like this?"

"My dear, that ship sailed long before they captured me," he chuckled, "I am a mad scientist, after all. But to answer your question, well…that's up to you. Just think of one thing that always kept you going before, no matter what. For me, it's science; for Link, it's his physical routines. For B.O.B., well, he can entertain himself with anything.

"Just think, Susan. One thing you love more than anything else. And when you've found it, hold onto it day by day. It may not free you, but it will keep you going."

Susan thought about that and immediately thought of Derek, the man she loved. She smiled.

"Thanks, Doctor," she said, "You're a genius."

"With a PhD to prove it!" he said proudly, "So how did you come to land in our humble abode?"

"I got hit by a radioactive meteor," she summed up.

"I see," he said, "Well, if it made you grow like that, perhaps it could make you shrink, too."

_'That's it!'_ she thought.

"Of course," she realized, "Why didn't I think of it before?" She turned to face the speaker. "If I could shrink back to my normal size, I wouldn't be a giant anymore! Then they wouldn't think I'm a monster, so they'd _have_ to let me go home, right?"

"Um…"

"Dr. Cockroach!" she said excitedly, "You're a scientist, right? So you could figure out a way to change me back, couldn't you?"

"Well," he said hesitantly, "It's much easier said than done, Susan. Remember, I'm a prisoner here and I don't have access to as many resources as I used to. (…) Still, it should be an interesting venture."

"So you'll help me?" she asked.

"I'll try," he said, "Mind you, it'll take me some time to gather the necessary materials, but I'm sure I could find something useful in the garbage they feed me. Don't get your hopes up too soon, my dear, but I do believe it's possible."

"Oh," she sighed, "Thank you, Doc. You really _are_ a life saver! And, uh, I'm sorry I tried to squish you earlier."

"Oh, don't worry about it," he waved off, "You're not the first. We have recreation time in about an hour, so I'll see you then. Do you think you'll be all right?"

"Yes," she nodded, "And Doc? (…) Thank you. It's good to hear a friendly voice."

"You're quite welcome, my dear," he said kindly, "Any time you need to hear it again, just knock. I'll be on the other side if ever you need me. I'll see you later."

The speaker retreated into the wall and the hole was quickly filled; Susan briefly wondered how he did that, then brushed it aside.

She'd found someone who could help her at last! He'd figure out a way to get her back to normal, the general would let her go, and she'd be with Derek again!

_'Fresno, here I come!'_ she thought, bubbling over with excitement. She could hardly wait to start experimenting!

THE END

* * *

**Author's Review****:**  
Kind of a cornball ending, but since it was one of those "in the movie" moments, I figured I could leave off there as well as any place. ^_^

It's funny; I usually make a crap load of references to books and other movies and stuff, but the only one this time is "Suzie Q," the hit song from Creedence Clearwater Revival!

So let me know what you guys think! I'll probably do more, but not any time immediately soon. See you then!


End file.
